This invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus and method.
There have been known the ECR CVD for depositing thin films on a substrate. In this deposition method, a substrate may be placed in a vacuum chamber apart from the resonating space and a thin film such as an amorphous film is formed on the substrate by virtue of a divergent magnetic field induced in the vacuum chamber.
The ECR CVD can be performed in combination with other known deposition methods such as heated filament CVD, chemical transportation method, plasma CVD making use of a high frequency power at 13.56 MHz, microwave-assisted CVD. In accordance with this method, a reactive gas is confined and excited by supplying a microwave under a magnetic field in accordance with the electron cycrotron resonance. The excited reactive gas is drifted to a substrate which is located at a position remote from the resonating space. At the remote position, the excited gas is deposited on the substrate or attacks to the substrate to effected anisotropic etching. The pressure in the chamber during process has been maintained at a relatively low pressure, e.g. of the order of 10xe2x88x924 Torr. Because of this, it is very difficult to form a highly crystallized film such as a diamond film and to choose the process condition with a broad flexibility,
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a plasma processing apparatus and method in which a highly energized plasma gas is confined about the center position at which a substrate to be processed is disposed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a plasma processing apparatus and method in which highly crystallized films can be deposited under flexible condition.
According to one aspect of the invention, an auxiliary magnet is provided in addition to a main magnet which produces a magnetic field parallel with the microwave propagating direction allowing the plasma gas to resonating with the microwave. The auxiliary magnet is located along the wall of the reaction chamber for the purpose of enhancing the strength of magnetic field at the periphery of the reaction chamber. Since charged particles are subjected to a drifting force proportional to the minus of the gradient of the absolute strength of the magnetic field, plasma gas is confined in the center by virtue of the additional magnetic field induced by the auxiliary magnet.
The resonance taking place in the reaction chamber includes the electron cycrotron resonance, the whistler mode resonace, or other type resonance which is caused by supplying a microwave under a magnetic field such as the mixed cyclotron resonance. By virtue of such a resonance, a highly energized plasma gas having its high density is obtained. In case of carbon deposition, a highly energized plasma produces a large amount of excited carbon atoms and the high reproducibility is achieved.
In accordance with the most broad concept, it is noted that the present invention is also effective in case of thermal CVD, photo-assisted CVD or so forth in which no magnetic field is utilized. The reactive gas is confined in the vicinity where deposition is desired in the other deposition systems.